Memoris of the Caged Birds
by Winter Alais
Summary: They had faced many trials to be together only to be broken apart in the end. But their story should not be forgotten so let me tell you their story. [Neji x Hinata] Three Shot
1. Tears under the Silver Moon

**Tears under the Silver Moon**

**Pairing:** Neji x Hinata

Disclaimer: I of course don't own any of what i right since if i did the Yondaime and Sandaime would be very much alive.

* * *

She was six, shy and innocent. A little girl that was clinging to the back of her fathers leg as she peered out to greet him. 

He was seven, proud and naïve. A little boy, grinning proudly by his father side as he watched his future charge blush under the attention directed at her.

"I will protect her" he proclaimed proudly to his father later that afternoon unaware of what was to come and all his father could say was "I know you will" with a pained smiled as his uncle, his fathers' twin walked in sealing his fate.

She lost her innocence that night, on her birthday, taken from her bed by a man that was supposed to be here for peace. And she watched as her farther came asking why that man was doing what he was doing before they fought, her still being geld by the man that had attempted to kidnap her. Watching as her father hit the man in the chest with their clan style and being dropped, the man collapsing eyes wide in shock not expecting the hit.

He had lost his naivety that day, the curse that all those in his side had bare, a seal that had branded his forehead making him a caged bird. That same night he would wake up his father gone, lying on a stretcher white sheet covering his face.

She would bury her strength that night, fearing the style that all those in her clan were taught. Her strength would be buried beneath the fear of knowing what the style could do, and self-doubt would pile up when she was claimed weak by the elders and her father as she hesitated to deal the blow.

He would grow strong, stronger then any of those in the clan had ever been. Anger, hatred and sorrow would drive him further, burying the promise he made just that morning.

It had started that night beneath a clear dark sky, the moon in its full glory shining down on the clan as two children would curl up in their bed, tears rolling down their small face.

Tears for lost innocence.

Tears for a loved one gone forever.

And the silver light of the moon would reflect the tears that were lost.

* * *

Author Note: Well this is my first fic so critism and review are of course welcome but do be nice puppy eyes. Anyways i don't know if all my facts are right since i don't watch Naruto as much as I used to but i hope i had atleast got some stuff right :) . Anyways i already have most of the 2nd chapter done so hopefuly i can update within a few days, but don't count on it. 


	2. Hope in the Rising Sun

**Hope in the Rising Sun**

Yay i managed to get the second one out. Honestly i didn't think i could since my brain was fried so badly by my identity exam in math which was then followed by ideologies in social... -.-' Whoever made my schedule should burn in hell. But hey i finished and i hope you like this chapter : )

Oh by the way BIG thanks to InvaderWeb and salote for reviewing, its really nice to know that someone did enjoy my story(i did okay right?), especially since i passed English 30 with a 59 percent... sad neh.

oh well enough ranting so with out further adieu, i give to you the second chapter!!!

Disclaimer: in first chapter

* * *

She was thirteen, weak and unworthy or so she was told. She was still shy, her confidence chipped away little by little with each harsh words thrown at her. 

'Weak'

'Unworthy'

'Pathetic', day after day those would be said to her, even her father the man she had cared for so would look down on her with such scorned filled eyes, eyes that claimed to see everything, for that's what it could do.

He was fourteen, a prodigy as they called him. He had become a cold and arrogant person, believing that fate and destiny dictated everything, that you were born either weak or strong and know matter what you did nothing would change it.

Since that night they would see little of each other, and when they would pass each other in the halls it would always be a tense greeting.

"Neji-niisan" she would stammer out, nervous and scared.

"Hinata-sama" he'd reply, disgust and scorn lacing his words like poison.

It wasn't until they were both gennins that they would see each other again, but the animosity and fear was still there.

They fought.

She unwilling and afraid, but encouraged on by her team mates, her sensei and a boy that had never given up, and because they believed, she would fight.

He was more then willing because to him he would finally be able to prove himself better then her, her the one that was to be the next clan head, the one that had caused his father death.

She would lose in the end; fighting the hardest that she had ever fought never giving up until her body had shut down from the strike he had dealt her, a hit above her heart very much like when her father had killed that man.

He would win, proving himself better while advancing onto the next round. A victory that when he would look back, would leave him feeling nothing but guilt and resentment for his actions.

From there he had headed to the finals that where held a month later, matching up against the boy that had cheered her on, the one who later swore revenge for the damage that he had dealt her when their match had came to an end.

And when the time came for the two to fight she would beg the boy that she admired so, to not hurt him because he was only hurting inside and the boy would agree.

In the end he had lost, something he would forever be thankful for, because as he lies on the cot he was provided with in the healing ward his uncle, a man he had come to despise for so long would come in like the day he was branded with the seal shutting the door only to stare at him with a serious face laced with hidden pain, a face so much like his own father.

"It was your fathers decision in the end" his uncle told him, "It was his way of breaking free from the cage that he was wrongly imprisoned in" he finished choking on the last few words, before handing him a scroll that was written by his father before turning away to leave.

And as he would read the message his father left behind resentment that had once clouded his heart would start to fade, as the truths was revealed little by little.

A promise once forgotten would rise from the deepest depths that day, bringing with it a strength he never had before, a strength that would allow him to grow even stronger as he swore once more to protect her.

The strength once buried beneath self-doubt would reveal itself as she swore to be the best she could be growing stronger day by day, and a new promise would be made, a promise to end the darkness that had bound her clan for so many generations, a darkness that had caused the one she loved above all else pain, the one who was chosen to be her protector.

It had started that night beneath a clear dark sky, the hate, the anger and pain but with the rising sun it would bring with it a rays of hope as they moved on from the dark past and they would smile and as a single tear would fall from the corner of their eyes.

Tears for a brighter future.

Tears that washed away old hurts.

And the golden light of the rising sun would bring with it a new and better future.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it, because truth be told i'm not to happy with it, or maybe I'm being to hard on myself? i dunno but honestly i don't think this is as good as the first chapter... first time luck? or maybe my brain is stilled fried? Well anyways i have a feeling the 3rd and final chapter will be the longest but it shouldn't take to long since it was the idea for the final chapter that got me writing the first two chapters. So please stay with me. 

Well, i hope this chapter is up to par so REVIEW PLEASE!!!! its really nice to know what people think. Criticism is of course welcome after all it is critiques that make great writers (the fact they work as great editors is a added bonus!).

Ja' matte ne minna- san!


	3. Hapiness in the Heavens

Hapiness in the Heavens

Alright i finished, well maybe not fully since i am planning on having two little side stories that go into more detail for what happened in this chapter. But anyways i really hope you enjoyed this, i really do.. but school is a pain in the behind right now... especially math, i mean who has a midterm thats worth 4 percent of your overall marks right before Christmas holidays. But enough ranting.

Anyways i would like to once more thank InvaderWeb for reviewing and salote for reviewing and pointing out some points in the second chapter. Anyways i've edited to the best of my capabilities so i hope you like the final chapter : )

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

* * *

She was sixteen, strong and gentle. She had grown into a beautiful young woman that would hold her head up proudly when she walked. A fighter and a healer for that was what she chose to be. 

He was seventeen, proud and content. He had grown into a handsome man that was held highly by both the clan and village. A protector and killer for that was what he chose to be.

The war with Sound had been going on for a year when they were told they had to marry each other, to keep the bloodline pure and strong. And though they had were closer then they had ever been in several years, the memories still lingered creating a line that neither of them dared to cross.

But even with the unease they felt about the marriage, they agreed nonetheless for that would allow them to uphold the promises that they made all that much easier.

To unite a broken clan.

To protect the person that was a light in a dark world.

-------------

The wedding had been a truly magnificent sight, something that they and theirs friends, their comrades would look back on with a fond smile during the dark times that was the war and fight all that much harder, so that the place they all called home would not fall a place were so many good memories where made and waiting to be made.

And as time passed since they married the unease that was there had slowly started to dissipate and the innocent feelings they once felt for each other as children would blossom once more allowing them to love and be loved by each other. And most of all they were happy.

Where there was once unease, love and happiness replaced it, and they promised to always be together because together they where practically invincible.

But even though they a gone through so much to be together, their love was not meant to be because on the last mission that they would of ever needed to take because of the war disaster struck and old wounds reopened.

They where ambushed by the few remaining oto-nin that still remained, tired from their fights before hand they were caught unaware, separated by the two squads that attacked them they fought the nins with deadly precision and when he turned around after dealing with the final nin all he saw was a sea of bodies with her in the middle, dead.

She was dead, died taking all those who dared to harm her with her or so he thought but fate would not be so kind.

She had died because her weakened heart had failed her, died because of his foolish actions five years ago. And to make it all that more painful she had died with their two month old twins in her womb, twins that neither of them knew of.

------

He would follow them the day after she and their unborn twins were buried, because a promise to be together would not be broken like a promise to protect was. And when his body was found laying on the freshly covered grave their friend would all know that his will to live had died, but they would not mourn their passing because they were happy where they were, up in the heavens like their named dictated.

Because they were Konoha's Heavenly Duo.

A fighter and a healer.

Male and female.

One cold and aloof, another warm and gentle.

They where opposites that made up for what the other lacked and that was what made them a beautiful sight to behold, both on the battlefield and simply walking down the streets.

She was 18, a mother to be when she died.

He was 19, a father to be when he died.

And their memories would not be forgotten, their legacies being left behind in the actions they had taken to ensure that no other would go through what they had go through, that the clan would not fall back into the darkness that had shrouded the clan.

They were Konoha's Heavenly Duo, great friends to all who knew them and the would not be forgotten.

* * *

Anyways i hope you liked it, it didn't come out the way i wanted it to so for some part i am sorry to say my mind had blanked out when i was typing it, the fact that i was watching a really good show when i was typing didn't help and it caused me to go back and do tones of re- writes before i was even marginally satisfied. 

But anyways please review, i know this is the last chapter but i would like to know i managed to do a go job all the way though so review please.

And i hope you'll stick around for the two side stories that will go into more detail for their wedding and their funeral.

Ja


End file.
